


Egredimini

by Tercenyahecile



Category: The Maze Runners
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 一對好朋友的故事





	Egredimini

Dylan和Thomas頭一次相遇是在1942年的一個帶著寒意的午後。  
他跟著美國第八航空隊來到英國參戰，駐守在皇家空軍13大隊的某個基地裡。  
平日無戰事時他挺喜歡呆在那個嘈雜的酒吧里，周圍的RAF偶爾會聚在一起彈奏鋼琴，而他毫無興趣。  
Thomas往常從機艙裡爬出來就幾乎失去要去酒吧喝一杯的興趣，每次起飛的轟炸護航任務對他來說都讓人疲憊不堪。  
他的長機倒是對他說過，他還沒有經歷過1940年那段更加疲累的時刻，他們有時候一天起飛很多次參與戰鬥。  
Thomas是撰寫完了自己的事故報告以後突然心情好了，決定要去酒吧喝一杯。  
昨天降落時他的起落架出了點問題，這差點讓他在降落時一頭栽到地面上，多多少少讓他有些驚魂未定。  
Thomas在13大隊倒是出了名的酷，很少跟人搭話，每次都是坐在吧臺邊安靜地喝酒。舞會也很少參與，即便有些姑娘看見他眼睛就挪不開，但是沒人敢上前給他遞一個媚眼。  
被拒絕有點沮喪，儘管被這樣英俊的人拒絕並不算丟臉。  
Dylan從來沒有見過他，也不知道自己坐的位置就是Thomas最常坐的地方。  
旁邊坐下來一個一頭金髮的人，標準的倫敦口音告訴酒保來一杯啤酒。  
Dylan忍不住回過身，看到Thomas正微微翹著嘴角打量自己，旁邊的另一個飛行員攬著Thomas的肩膀對上Dylan的眼睛。  
「嘿，大兵，你把這位酷guy最喜歡的位置佔了。」那人也笑著對他說，Dylan感覺得出來他只是開玩笑。  
「我能請你喝一杯作為道歉嗎？」他反應極快地伸手過去，Thomas猶豫了半秒，眼神有點警覺地握住他的手，「Dylan O'Brien。」  
「Thomas Brodie Sangster。」Thomas報上自己的名字，突然覺得自己今天有點古怪，「你請當然很好啊。」  
大概是這位第八航空隊的美國人過於熱情了。他絕不承認是因為他太久沒喝酒了。  
「Thomas，聽說你昨天遇到了一點小麻煩。」酒保為他端來啤酒，忍不住問起了昨天的事，「看起來問題解決了。」  
「我等會還得去機庫看看那個起落架修好了沒有。」Thomas喝了一大口啤酒，露出一個愉悅的笑容，「不過對我而言最麻煩的事確實解決了，我把事故報告撰寫完了。」  
Dylan忍不住揚起眉。  
昨天Thomas的小事故他也有聽戰友提到，當然還有人提到Thomas驚魂未定地爬出機艙第一件事居然是不忘梳理了一下自己的金髮。  
於是他的視線一直停在Thomas的身上，掃過他精心梳理的金髮，稚嫩得讓人不敢相信他已經成年的面孔，穿著夾克也稍嫌單薄的身體，還有在椅子上搭著的纖細的腿。  
他確實是美，Dylan聽著旁邊幾個人聊著最近的戰鬥，但Thomas幾乎不作任何發言。  
「大家都知道你就是覺得累。」有人說了出來，而Thomas一邊喝了一口一邊看向Dylan。  
「你們什麼時候會跟我們一起開始參與對Ruhr的轟炸任務？」他突然發問，但是並不像刁難。  
Dylan搖了搖頭。  
「我也希望能盡快。」他輕聲說，低下頭去。  
沒有預想的嘲笑的聲音，Thomas把酒杯往吧臺上一放，站起身的時候幾乎貼在Dylan身上。  
一隻手搭上了他的肩膀。  
「我很期待有你參與。」Thomas對他說，深褐色的眼睛閃著笑意，「能跟我一起走走嗎，感謝你請我喝的酒？」

 

他們倆一前一後跨出酒吧的時候裡面的吵鬧聲都快把他們連同門板子一起擠出去了。  
「嘿，Thomas，你還沒有約過姑娘們一起走走呢，她們會傷心的。」  
「她們還沒有起落架酷呢。」Thomas頭也不回地回答，伸手從夾克口袋裡掏自己的手捲菸，「走吧Dylan，他們就喜歡亂開玩笑。」  
「聽說你深受舞會姑娘們的喜愛。」Dylan聳肩，跟上Thomas，「不過他們想要跟你搭個訕看來都很難。」  
Thomas不置可否，叼著菸的樣子讓Dylan心跳漏了一拍。  
喝酒抽菸都這麼優雅的男人真是太少見了。  
Thomas走的路線很顯然指向機庫，Dylan一看即知，他應該是開參與護航任務的Spitfire MK-II。  
而他目前則是開著B-17的，這跟噴火完全是兩個概念。  
機庫門敞開著，Thomas直接丟下他快步走了進去。  
說好的陪我走走呢？？？Dylan慢吞吞跟上去，看到Thomas脫下夾克，裡面只有一件襯衣。但是他並沒有覺得冷，而是直接鑽到戰機的機腹下。  
噢，老天，這個人說的女孩子們還沒起落架酷還真是發自內心的。  
「放心吧Thomas，你就算今天晚上要去開我也保證它沒有任何問題。」機師拿著扳手從那裡鑽出來，看到Dylan的時候挑了挑眉，「你們怎麼認識的？」  
他能和Thomas多說兩句在他看來有因為Thomas總有需要他幫助的時候，而這位一看就不是RAF。  
他想到的只有美國第八航空隊的飛行員了。  
「他請我喝酒。」Thomas難得得意洋洋的語氣，視線卻盯著修復好的起落架，白淨的手指抹過幾處，沾了油跡也不太在乎，「這裡…還需要來點潤滑油。然後……我明天再過來看看，後天輪到我出護航任務了。」  
Thomas一邊用乾淨的那隻手梳著頭髮，一邊鑽了出來。  
「Thomas，在你報上你的年齡之前任何人都會認為讓你喝酒是一種犯罪。」機師拿起機油，回頭對Dylan擠了擠眼睛，準備繼續為了Thomas的戰機工作，「還有抽菸。」  
「真不幸，我成年了。」Thomas拎起夾克往外走，拍了拍Dylan的胳膊，「真抱歉，帶著你跑來這裡。」  
「因為你愛飛行。」Dylan跟他並排走著，他能看得出來Thomas對戰機的喜愛，「可惜你們都是執行夜間轟炸任務，而我們的選擇大概會是白天。」  
「指揮官大概是瘋了吧。」Thomas嘟噥著，「我進13大隊的時候已經很晚了，幾乎都是夜間任務，」  
「1941年？」Dylan揚起眉，看著Thomas有些陷入回憶的表情。  
「不。」Thomas那雙深棕色的眸子看著他，他的眼神倏然冷淡了，「1940年。」

 

 

Dylan不知道為什麼那天Thomas會露出那樣的神情，他尚未來得及問，Thomas就先他一步離開了。  
他看著走在林蔭道上的Thomas的背影，他那麼瘦，金髮微微被風吹動。  
再見到Thomas居然是半個月後了。  
當然那不是Thomas有意疏遠他，而是Dylan終於明白Thomas說白天的轟炸行動無異於送死的原因了。  
第八航空隊確實很快加入了轟炸行動，於是Dylan的戰機倒霉地在某次白天轟炸行動裡被擊傷。  
返航到一半時Dylan才意識到，他的戰機有可能出了問題。  
這意味著他回去要去撰寫令他頭大如鬥的事故報告。  
當然眼下他還有更大的麻煩要解決，他看著海浪微微起伏的海面想。  
「看樣子前陣子你有了第二個生日。」Dylan聽到慵懶的倫敦腔，忍不住直起身子，「美國大兵。」  
「我還以為是誰，原來是英國紳士。」Dylan看著Thomas拿起球桿，熟練地用滑石粉擦了擦，「不過我還完好無損呢。」  
「你確實該慶幸自己完好無損地回來，迫降在海上。」Thomas沒有看他，而是瞄準了球臺上的紅球，「這份幸運不是每個人都會有的，而你得到了第二次生命。」  
他把球打了進去，又自顧自地瞄準了黑球，依然是一桿進洞，母球的走位精準得讓Dylan有點驚異。  
他真優雅。Dylan不知道為什麼想起了那些他在書裡才能想像的……貴族。  
「看樣子你也這麼幹過。」Dylan看著他打球，一桿一桿母球的走位都精準無比。  
「事實上，並沒有，我只在沙地和草地上迫降過。」Thomas已經瞄準了臺上剩下的兩顆彩球之一的粉球，顫抖的睫毛投下一片陰影，「我以前的長機在Dunkirk的海上迫降過，機艙蓋打不開差點淹死了。」  
「1940年？」Dylan看著Thomas終於露出的勝利的笑容，對方清了臺，「你不會是空戰期間應徵入伍的吧？」  
對方得意洋洋地擦著滑石粉，看了他好一會兒，嗤笑出聲。  
「不，我想做一個飛行員。我的妹妹也很希望我做一個飛行員。」他拿起球桿，在等著收拾球檯的時候點了一根菸，「空戰後期我才開始駕駛飛機，而我們的壓力比之前他們幾乎可以說不眠不休起飛參戰的時期好的多。」  
Thomas開球，拎著球桿站到一邊看著他打。  
「不過說真的，我迫降在海上，也擔心過我會不會被淹死。」Dylan一個球力道掌握不好，母球摔袋，「不會希望經歷第二次了。」  
「戰爭還沒結束，我們也不知道還要打幾年。」Thomas蹙起眉頭指出，從袋裡取出了母球，「我第一次迫降還好是在沙地，但是……總之還是很嚇人。」  
「喂，你是不是爬出機艙的時候還梳理了一下你的頭髮？」Dylan低頭去看準備拿架桿的Thomas，兩個人的腦袋差點撞到一起。  
「噢，抱歉。」Thomas眼睛盯著那顆紅球，語氣聽不出來認真還是什麼的，「你還真的說對了，我討厭自己頭髮亂七八糟的樣子。」  
在Dylan看來，Thomas身上有種與生俱來的優雅，而且他感覺很大原因並不只是因為他是個英國人。  
Dylan還記得以前看書看到的一則軼聞，英國人的坦克被擊毀了，於是他們利用壞掉的坦克作為掩體，在另一邊優雅地給自己燒了下午茶。  
當然Dylan沒有告訴他，自己迫降時整個飛機砸向海面的時候Thomas的確有出現在他的意識裡。他把這歸結為，這樣又酷又優雅的男人他都沒能確認自己算不算已經列入對方朋友之中，就這樣死在海上絕對讓他很不甘心。  
「我覺得你現在不適合打球，所以我們……去喝一杯？」Thomas敏銳地察覺到他的心不在焉。  
「被你發現了。」Dylan如釋重負放下球桿，看到Thomas嘴角一抹清淺的蘊著頑皮的笑容。  
天哪，他覺得如果有一天Thomas說自己要結婚了，說不定心碎的不只是那些連拋個媚眼都不敢的姑娘們。  
「這應該是戰爭對你帶來的衝擊，你到現在都還沒有走出來。」Thomas在悠揚的鋼琴聲裡對他說，「相信我，這種事太多了。就算你從戰爭裡活了下來你都會覺得……自己已經死了，像個行屍走肉。」  
他當然會記得一頭栽向大海的那聲巨大的響聲，還有浪花拍打著機身的水聲。  
「我總算明白你說的為什麼晝間轟炸跟送死無異的意思了。」Dylan苦笑，「但似乎很長時間裡我們都要執行晝間轟炸的任務。」  
「Augsburg，你應該聽說過。」Thomas又叫了一杯啤酒，視線落在自己的手指上，「當時我在44轟炸機中隊，參加過那次晝間轟炸任務，我們被擊落了七架轟炸機。」  
他的表情難得凝重起來，Dylan聽說過這次轟炸任務，不由得坐直了。  
「損失很大。」他乾巴巴地給了一個評價，「所以這是……你意料之中了。」  
他又想到Thomas哪怕是那架夜間執行護航任務的MK-II也是彈痕累累，遑論他爬出機艙時看到自己的戰機的震驚樣子。  
「我聽說你們並不打算帶戰鬥機護航，這更危險。」Thomas棕色的眸子對上他的，擔憂顯而易見，「雖然護航戰鬥機不會跟到轟炸地點，轟炸機時刻都有會被擊落的可能，但是白天真是……活靶子。」  
他甚至在最後噎了一下，為了找到一個適合的形容詞。  
「如果你這麼關心我的安全，我想那些姑娘們會吃醋的。」Dylan對他說，看到Thomas不悅地皺起眉頭，「開個玩笑……呃，不過這不由我們決定。」  
「我只是提醒你要小心。」Thomas梳了梳他的金髮，去掏他的錢夾，「他們很狡猾，並且殘忍。」  
「嘿。」Dylan攔住他，掏了一張鈔票放在吧臺上。  
「這次該我請。」Thomas挑眉，嘴角又彎起一個淺淺的弧度來，「美國大兵。」  
「就算是為了第二個生日慶祝吧。」Dylan聳肩，做出一個足夠無辜的表情來，「怎樣？」  
彷彿他們剛才只是談論今天又是一個陰天，而不是那麼驚心動魄可能有去無回的天空。

 

之後他們又一起喝過幾次酒，Thomas的戰友曾經跟Dylan說，自從認識了他Thomas彷彿又回到以前的酒吧常客的狀態。  
有一個還是Thomas的發小，告訴他他還以為Thomas又想起了以前的時候。  
然後他吞吞吐吐告訴Dylan，以前Thomas這樣的時候還是他剛剛加入RAF，而做出這個舉動是因為他的妹妹不幸在空襲喪生。  
這下Dylan徹底明白他為什麼當時會表情那麼冷淡地做出一個防禦的姿態來了。  
那對Thomas來說從來都是不能癒合的傷口，他不會展示給別人看，但不代表應激機制不會啟動。  
於是在那個聖誕節之前，Dylan口頭通知他——當然是趁著在酒吧見面的時候告訴Thomas，  
他有一份聖誕禮物要送給他。  
Dylan平日純真的眸子帶著一分狡黠，Thomas應承下來，有點無奈，卻又很期待。  
等Dylan拉著他往自己機庫走的時候他甚至懷疑是不是對於那次說好了一起走走他卻先去機庫查看自己那架戰機的報復。  
「看看！」Dylan得意卻又帶點忐忑地看著他。  
Thomas站在那裡不動了。  
他的眼眶有點熱，五味雜陳，但是並不是只有難過。  
「你……怎麼知道這個的？」他梳理著金髮去看Dylan，他不想哭，雖然眼眶紅了，於是低下頭去。  
Dylan的寶貝B-17的銀白色金屬塗裝上畫著一個大大的金色頭髮的娃娃，那是他妹妹從廢墟裡被挖出來時還抱著的。當時讓他心碎，而他明白Dylan是在安慰他。  
「沒什麼，不是嗎？第八航空隊一直都有塗鴉的傳統。」Dylan走到Thomas身邊，他的眼神一如既往柔和，「只是……希望她的哥哥更快樂一些。」  
「謝謝你，Dylan。」Thomas鄭重地告訴他，「會更好的。」  
Dylan忍不住微笑，握了握他的手腕。  
會更好的。  
而Dylan在幾天後收到Thomas發小輾轉送來的聖誕禮物，對方告知他Thomas已經跟家人說好了回去過節，回來又馬上有任務。  
這一看上去就是精心準備的禮物，於是Dylan一個人在宿舍呆著的時候才打算拆開。  
包裝精美的盒子打開，是一條深藍色的領帶。  
他確信Thomas亦是用心挑選過。  
裡面還有一張卡片，他翻開背面，Thomas整潔雋秀的花體寫了一行拉丁文。  
『Per Ardua ad Astra.』  
他又忍不住笑起來。  
RAF的箴言，逆境中的明星。

 

Dylan和Thomas的關係維持得很不錯，沒有任務時不約而同去酒吧喝酒，談談任務裡遇到的麻煩。  
他們都知道德國人在東線調兵遣將，他們的壓力少了太多，但這並不意味著每次執行任務就能輕鬆應對。  
多數是Dylan在說，而Thomas只是微微笑著聽他說。  
而那天Thomas的情緒顯然有些低落，儘管他盡力迴避，但最後還是一臉雲淡風輕告訴他自己的一名曾經的搭檔在轟炸任務返回途中被擊落犧牲。  
Dylan想到自己曾經聽說過的，目前為止第八航空隊的戰損，也已經足夠驚人。  
而Thomas遲疑了一下，告訴他後來他從轟炸機中隊得知的數據是經歷兩輪任務輪換後能夠存活下來的飛行員只有五分之一不到。  
Dylan看著他稚氣的面容，聽著他非常平淡地告訴自己這些殘酷的東西，沒有來由覺得心疼。  
什麼時候他們會結束這樣擔驚受怕的戰爭生活呢。

 

1944年的初冬有些寒冷，Dylan意外地第一次被Thomas主動找到。  
金髮男人淺淺勾著嘴角，然後告訴他自己要離開基地一陣子去參加摧毀Tirpitz的任務。  
Dylan聽聞過這個任務，他總覺得沒有理由讓RAF獨自參與，但事實是目前第八航空隊必須肩負起深入德國腹地的轟炸行動的重任。  
『這次換我來請你喝酒。』Thomas慵懶地邁著步子推開酒吧的門，裡面一片哄鬧。  
還有人喊著看看誰和誰又來啦，還有什麼亂七八糟的希望戰事早日結束的歡呼。  
Dylan敏銳地覺出一點不詳，但又實在是不好跟Thomas說出口。  
天空的舞者的隕落只有粉身碎骨一個悲慘到極致的結局，而他絕對不喜歡。

 

混亂異常。  
轟炸機在飛向戰列艦扔著炸彈，Thomas的戰鬥機飛快地穿越那些水柱，瞄準即將朝著轟炸機開火的BF109。  
他透過機艙上的玻璃向外望去，彷彿他在大雨中飛行。  
「嘿，看看我們的幫手來了。」有人在無線電裡興奮地說，「老天，P51來了。」  
但Thomas甚至沒有空閒去看一眼，他正在和一架BF109卯足了勁纏鬥。  
對方顯然反應敏捷，迅速螺旋拉高，然後他會選擇俯衝下來。那是BF109的特色之一，總會令RAF防不勝防。  
但Thomas不會中他的圈套，他一推油門，拉高比不過對方，而對方俯衝的瞬間他向旁邊轉彎飛出對方的攻擊範圍。  
對方的機槍掃射打了個空。  
「幹得漂亮Thomas。」他的搭檔在無線電裡說，聲音有幾分遙遠的嘈雜。  
「我想可以考慮因為這件事喝一杯。」他回覆道，抬頭看了看後視鏡，什麼都沒有，「剛才他們說什麼來著？」  
「我們的盟友…噢…操！」無線電裡瞬間寂靜了下來。  
Thomas打了一個激靈，向搭檔的方向看過去，他的戰機已經直挺挺朝著海面栽下去。  
機槍掃射的聲音讓Thomas本能地靠著反應向左轉彎，躲過了對方的一輪攻擊。  
兩架BF109出現在他的視野裡，Thomas再次急轉，觀察起現在的形勢。  
他離附近的戰機有一些距離，儘管有人可以來援助。  
他必須祈求這時候已經有人發覺他陷於困境，而他可以盡力把這兩架虎視眈眈的BF109引向自己的同伴們。

 

Dylan並沒有想過他在兩天前被告知需要參加Thomas已經參加了的摧毀Tirpitz的任務，於是不得不趕往戰場。  
但他們已經升空飛了過來，場面亂七八糟。  
水雷在海面上爆炸，戰機在空中打的激烈，還有那艘RAF執意要摧毀的戰列艦。  
但他注意到了一架離他很遠的MK-II，孤立無援，而BF109虎視眈眈。  
他離他的距離可以說是這麼多戰機裡最近的了，於是Dylan無視了搭檔一推油門飛了過去，朝著其中一架正和MK-II纏鬥的BF109開火。  
MK-II默契地把BF109引向Dylan，甚至連引得BF109露出命門的時機都把握得恰到好處。  
讓Dylan不由得想到Thomas。  
儘管他們根本沒有一起戰鬥過。

 

Thomas伸手抹了抹額頭上細密的汗珠，算是鬆了一口氣。  
他的危機大概率會解除，因為友軍的幫助。  
他自始至終只是按照自己的方式將BF109引向前來幫他的人，而另一架原來也一樣死咬著他不放的BF109似乎已經倉皇逃走了。  
Thomas剛剛想去確認那是誰，至少確認是RAF還是第八航空隊。  
呼嘯的聲音帶著掃射的槍聲打破了只有引擎轟鳴的世界，疼痛狂潮一般湧上他的腦子。  
Thomas意識到自己被機槍打中了身體，他在流血，而他還意識到自己的油箱也被打中了。  
這糟透了，他必須迫降，而迫降後會發生什麼已經不是兩眼因為失血而陣陣發黑的他能控制的。  
Thomas不知道為什麼想到了Dylan，那個下午他戲謔地說他過了第二個生日。  
想不到他甚至沒有Dylan那樣的好運氣。  
他艱難地讓自己保持清醒，向一艘船附近的海面飛去。  
後視鏡裡他似乎看清了那是一架P51，BF109先他一頭栽進水里，而P51似乎因為剛才飛得離對方艦船很近被機槍打中。  
Thomas用力拉起自己的飛機，巨大的衝擊力帶來了難以想像的疼痛，他沒力氣叫出聲。  
他幾乎是用盡自己最後的力氣摁下了機艙蓋的按鈕，P51尾巴冒著煙從他頭頂掠過，向海面飛去。

 

 

Dylan學著RAF把飛機迫降水面，爬出了機艙。一艘船駛過來接他。  
他認出來這是剛才救了那個RAF的船。  
「嘿。」他裹住毛毯，海風吹得他發抖，他拉住一個船員，「剛才有個飛行員…」  
「他傷得很重。」那個船員指了指甲板一側，「沒有你幫忙我們大概救不了他，那些德國佬會讓他的血在大海裡流乾。」  
Dylan看著血跡滴落的地板，小心翼翼走過去，醫務人員正在檢查那個飛行員的傷勢。  
他掀開白色的布簾往裡面看了一眼，然後揪住了布簾站在那裡。  
昏迷的Thomas，一身是血躺在那裡。  
Dylan不知該不該慶幸趕去救他的是自己，他根本不知道那是Thomas。當時一片混亂，他看到那架MK-II搖搖晃晃試圖迫降，猜到飛行員受了傷。  
Thomas的金髮沾著血珠滴落，緊緊閉著眼睛。  
「你受傷了嗎？」有護士看到他，一邊幫著包紮Thomas身上的傷口一邊關切地問。  
「我…沒有。」Dylan艱難地說，視線沒有挪開，「我只是，來看看我的朋友。」  
「他會好起來的。」護士捧著沾滿鮮血的繃帶和止血棉球的盤子走了出去。  
Dylan顫抖的手指撫上Thomas發冷的額頭，最後握住Thomas無力的手。  
「你一定會好起來的，別放棄好嗎？」  
他沒有別的還能說出口的話了。

 

有一線光，帶著重重人影穿越他眼前的黑暗。  
帶著Thomas最討厭的消毒水的氣味。  
「謝天謝地。」護士的面容逐漸在他眼前清晰起來，Thomas全身都疼，「你還真是命大。」  
他覺得喉嚨沙啞得像是要著火了，只能眨眨眼睛。  
「你應該慶幸你昏迷之後雖然飛機起火，但起碼你已經被拖出機艙了。」護士檢查了一下，「還有一個第八航空隊的小伙子在你昏迷的這陣子經常來，他總是說你會好起來的，看起來他是你的幸運符。」  
Dylan。他在心裡默念。  
Thomas還有問題要問他，但現實是也許Dylan在輪班，繼續進行該死的轟炸護航任務。  
儘管他們的轟炸任務早已比之前的難度大大降低了。  
「你是傷的很重，送來的時候我們都沒有把握讓你活著。」護士站起身看看他的鹽水瓶，「不過那個小伙子一直堅信你會活下來的，你們倆是很好的朋友嗎？」  
他又眨了眨眼睛，看向雪白的天花板。  
他敢打賭這會是他人生最無聊的時候，而他不知道要持續多久。

 

事實上也沒持續幾天，當他能說話的時候。  
有人推開了他的病房門，推開門的那隻手還纏著繃帶，夾板固定著。  
「看起來你恢復的真不錯，護士說你生命力很旺盛。」  
Dylan就這樣掛彩的模樣出現在他面前。  
「你看上去真糟糕。」他皺著眉聲音虛弱地指出。  
「沒有他們把你從水里撈出來時糟糕。」Dylan拉過椅子坐了下來，Thomas的臉色依舊蒼白，只是不如那天。  
Dylan從來沒有那一刻那麼慌張和不確定，那時候Thomas的臉色和死人沒有太大分別，他能做的除了已經做到的救了他，只剩下一遍一遍告訴自己Thomas會挺過來的。  
Thomas那雙棕色的眼睛看著他，他心裡一直有一個疑問，而他不確定要不要問出來。  
「那天你在…那些P51裡。」他猶豫了一下。  
「而我也不知道你在那些人裡。」Dylan看著他，「我不知道那個被擊落的人是你，後來我知道了。」  
「Dylan，拜託。」  
Thomas眼睛盯著旁邊的紗布，Dylan知道他們暫時還只能讓重傷恢復中的Thomas這樣補充水分。  
「忍一忍。」Dylan對他說，用那隻沒受傷的手小心地把紗布浸濕，貼上Thomas乾燥起皮的唇，「我從教堂頂上摔了下來，把手摔斷總比脖子摔斷幸運一些對嗎？」  
「撿回一條命就足夠幸運了。」Thomas點頭，視線移到天花板上，他還有零星的記憶，「我也終於有了第二個生日。」  
Dylan想到了什麼，微笑起來。  
「真有趣。」他的眼睛一直看著Thomas，「算起來我的第三個生日跟你的第二個生日同一天。」  
如果不是他還是個重傷員，他大概會跳起來。Thomas握了握拳。  
「我和飛機摔進海裡的時候，我最後用了一點力氣打開了艙蓋，那時候我好像看到了一架P51。」Thomas竭力讓自己的情緒穩定，「周圍很冷，很黑。」  
「我猜那確實是我。」Dylan看著Thomas的鼻尖，他那隻沒有受傷的手沿著陽光緩緩挪走的邊緣慢慢搭上洗的幹乾淨淨的被單。  
「然後我昏過去了。」Thomas看著雪白的天花板，睫毛在顫抖，「我以為這就是死亡了，而我可以見到我的妹妹。但我聽到有人對我說，你一定會好起來的。」

 

「我知道，那是你。」

 

Dylan嚥了一口口水，他坐在那裡有些不自在。  
他確信當時已經休克的Thomas根本沒有意識，遑論睜開眼睛確認是他。  
但他又覺得如此奇妙，因為Thomas說的不過是他自己的直覺，而他確實這麼做了。  
「是我。」他靠著椅背有些乾巴巴地回答，但他的手已經觸碰到了Thomas蒼白的手指，然後他把他的手指一根一根愛惜地收攏然後握緊在他溫暖乾燥的手掌裡，「我很高興我能救你。」  
「我也很高興…你在那裡。」Thomas的手指虛弱地動動 ，然後咧開嘴笑了。

 

於是1944年的聖誕節是他們唯一一次一起都呆在醫院過的聖誕節，也會是大戰中的最後一個聖誕節。  
Thomas已經可以在床上坐起來，而Dylan的手臂還綁著夾板，他幾乎每天都會去Thomas的病房，護士會允許他們倆一起度過一整個白天。  
那天天氣放晴了，陽光透過玻璃窗灑落在Thomas的病床上，灑在他柔軟的金髮上。  
Dylan任由Thomas孩子氣地用從護士那裡偷來的繃帶在他綁著夾板的手臂上纏著，最後頑皮地打一個蝴蝶結。  
「嘿！這不是聖誕禮物！」他假裝生氣。  
「是要祝你早日康復。」Thomas笑瞇瞇地對他說，絲毫不認為這是惡作劇，更不認為Dylan會把這當成惡作劇。  
不然他為什麼看著他綁得並不算整齊的繃帶笑，根本沒有一點要拆開這個拙劣作品的打算。  
「這句話要留給你，英國紳士。」Dylan咕噥著，他像這段時間他一直做的那樣把Thomas的手指收攏握在掌心裡，「我迫不及待希望我們會贏得這場勝利。雖然我更迫不及待好起來，你也一樣。」  
「Dylan。」Thomas轉頭去看窗外，Dylan的手撫上他骨骼線條分明的肩膀。  
「嗯？」Dylan下意識跟著他的視線轉過去。  
「非常…感謝。」Thomas輕聲說，唇角彎起一個柔軟的弧度。

 

戰事結束很快。超乎想像。  
Thomas用上這個也許形容驚訝的詞語，那時候歐洲的戰事了結，他們倆在樹林旁的小路裡散步。  
彼此陪伴的時間越來越少，離別越來越近，他們心知肚明。  
但他們的散步是寂靜的。  
「你還會繼續呆在RAF嗎？」光從樹葉的縫隙落下，Dylan看著那張依然稚氣還帶著一點蒼白的臉問 。  
「我不知道。」Thomas搖頭，「突然之間就找不到離開或是留下的理由。」  
「那就留下吧。」Dylan笑了起來，快他一步走到前面，做出一個擁抱的準備姿勢，「總之我那架P51的塗裝和……以前一樣。」  
Thomas唇角綻開一個笑容來，回應了他的擁抱。  
「謝謝你，Dylan。」他在他耳邊說。

 

風把Thomas那頭耀眼的金髮吹得揚起來。  
Dylan最後一次看他，他們倆隔得不太遠，彼此搖著手道別。  
然後Thomas回轉身去。  
他難得不是穿著飛行員夾克，而是筆挺的深藍色的RAF的制服，裡面是淺藍色的襯衫。  
服帖的制服襯得他身形修長好看。  
那是Dylan唯一一次看到他穿著制服的模樣。  
他不知道還會不會有以後。  
而引擎轟鳴著，會把他帶回遙遠的家。

 

Thomas能看到飛機越過他頭頂的天空。  
他伸手又捋了捋自己的頭髮，像是招手道別。  
他沿著熟悉的小路沉默地回到自己的宿舍。

 

那張有他工整字跡的紙條放在桌上，他小心翼翼展平，起身去脫自己的外套。  
那是他得到的，Dylan的地址。  
他走過去，臉上又展開一個明媚的笑容來，把那張紙條小心地夾在書裡。


End file.
